Full Timeline
First Century (1047 to 948 BCE) *Second Century (947 to 848 BCE) *Third Century (847 to 748 BCE) *Fourth Century (747 to 648 BCE) *Fifth Century (647 to 548 BCE) *Sixth Century (547 to 448 BCE) *Seventh Century (447 to 348 BCE) Specific Events *932 BCE: King Abishai of Yisrael ascends to the throne. *848 BCE: King Eliyyahu Oḳer-Harim is overthrown by King Meshullam ben Moyche of Moav. Eliyyahu is exiled to the east, where he founds the city of Jeshanah. It quickly grows as one of the only Semetic ports in Alcheblan (Africa), and more Yhudi flock to the region. *721 BCE: The Kingdom of Ham is founded by King Nogah, after he united the people around the Jeshanah settlement. *610 BCE: The First Ham-Masich War occurs, one of the first examples of expansion by the Ham. *589 BCE: The Kingdom of Ham is overthrown by future Empress Athaliah, soon turning it into the Empire of Ham. *552 BCE: The Second Ham-Masich War marks the first massive growth of Ham, as it takes over the Kingdom of Masich. *515-420's BCE: The Masich Migration occurs, as the former natives of Alcheblan are forced into OTL Iberia. *488 BCE: The Yisraeli-Achmetha War is concluded, with Ecbatana taking down the Kingdom of Yisrael and implimenting the Mandate of Qudsi. *415 BCE: Ham sieges the Yhudi City-State of Pethach. *396 BCE: The Hammon Civil War occurs, with the fabled Jeshanah Temple being partly destroyed by Masich and Wared invaders. The eastern province of Phut secedes, becoming its own independent state. *391 BCE: Phut takes over the islands of OTL Corsica and Sardinia, coming into contact with their former Terechi (Etruscan) trade partners. *380's-330's BCE: Ham tries to recreate its former empire, but to no avail. *328 BCE: A final war of succession causes Ham to be divided amongst its generals. *322 BCE: The Second Masich Kingdom in Iberia enters a rapid period of expansion, vassalizing their old homeland and moving towards the north. *315 BCE: Gallatian scientist Seyrene the Wise hypothesizes that the earth is round, and gives it an estimate far short of reality. He believes sailing east of Pethach would allow a quick travel to Sinay (China). *295 BCE: A young (but powerful) Bithuregges Bituriges general named Dimachus catches wind of Seyrene's round earth theory, and decides to test it for himself. He lands on a grouping of islands he names the Jówanghos Islands (OTL Azores). *252 BCE: An old Dimachus, not satisfied with not making it to Sinay, decides to sail west again, going as far as he can. He ends up landing on the far north of Gwanon (OTL South America). *250 BCE: A second voyage to Gwanon is commenced. *247 BCE: The Second Masich Kingdom, along with Ieskale tribes (Basques), begin to invade the Fénic (Celtic) lands of the Bithuregges. A large migration to Jowanghos and Gwanon occurs, while a few stay back to defend their homeland. *242 BCE: After the near-subjugation of their people by the Masich, the disunited tribes in OTL France are united by a charismatic general. The Féni Empire is formed. *240 BCE: The same general who united the Féni goes after Jowanghos, but it is hard to attack as they have little navy. New governmental ideas are being tested in the region, due to the interesting new culture that developed. *250's-200's BCE: The Maravian (European) Boom is in full force, as the Ieskale and many other groups form solidified nations. *220 BCE: Gwanon, while not very well populated, becomes a hub for ship production. Trade begins to pick up, as the land becomes as mythical as India. *198 BCE: The Kingdom of Phut takes over the entirety of Italia. *196 BCE: The various Yawane tribes (Greek), formerly under the rule of the Persians, finally unite. The Peparethuan Confederation is the main power, while the city states of Sicyon and Cyparissiae are the other main regions. Illyria, along with north Yawane and OTL Asia Minor, are not yet confederated. *182 BCE: The Second Masich Kingdom under Queen Amazkwen goes after Bewyndr (Normandy), in the land to the far north, to block Fénic settlers. Category:Timeline